De cremas y primeros ministros
by SkuAg
Summary: [Para el topic Michi de Proyecto 1-8] La versión de Mimí es que Taichi siempre la hace pasar vergüenza en público. La de Taichi es un poco distinta. Un poco lo contrario, digamos. [MICHI]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **De cremas y primeros ministros**

 _Para el topic Michi del foro Proyecto 1-8_

 _Inspirada en Yeshuagnusbrujitodebulubu28_

* * *

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Él, decidido, se posicionó delante de ella, se inclinó y, con un movimiento firme y algo brusco, enganchó sus blancas piernas con el brazo y la cargó sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Mimí pataleó, gritó y lo insultó, pero Taichi caminó sin volver la vista atrás, directo a la puerta –la cual empujó nada más y nada menos que con las piernas de su novia- y hasta la esquina, donde fue detenido por el semáforo.

―Tienes que bajarme, ¡te ordeno que me bajes! ―protestó, pataleando.

―No hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos de la tienda como para que no puedas regresar.

―Regresar, regresaré igual, ¡a no ser que me lleves de vuelta a Nueva York! ―gritó, llamando la atención de todas las personas que pasaban por allí.

Es que era, realmente, una imagen para llamar la atención. No muy seguido se veía a un elegante moreno, vestido de traje y con el pelo muy prolijamente cortado, alzando cual bolsa de papas a una mujer en falda, dejando a la vista sus largas y blancas piernas en medio del invierno.

―No seas ingenua, esa tienda ya ha cerrado sus puertas y para mañana tendrá un guardia en la puerta con la sola responsabilidad de impedirte entrar.

―Eres un malvado, deberías ponerte en mi lugar ―sugirió, una vez más forcejeando para que él la soltara.

―Mimí, mi amor, mi hermosa orquídea de las violetas, me puse en tu lugar y te saqué de esa tienda antes de que tu berrinche le costara el trabajo a esa pobre estudiante universitaria. ¿O tú alguna vez te habrías perdonado si ella perdía el empleo por tu culpa?

Mimí no contestó. Taichi pensó que estaba reflexionando sus palabras y mentalmente se felicitó por su muy rápido triunfo. Sin embargo, ella había hecho silencio para planear una nueva estrategia, una que la dejara en el suelo pronto y le diera la oportunidad de correr de vuelta a la tienda. Si era necesario, taclearía en la puerta a esa insensible e inoportuna cliente que se disponía a comprar la última crema, _su_ última crema y huiría con el botín. Le pagaría, por supuesto. Le arrojaría por la cabeza el doble del dinero gastado, pero se aseguraría de que ese mes sus piernas no volvieran a sufrir de sequedad.

Pocas cosas eran más importantes que eso.

―Se me ve la ropa interior ―dijo, finalmente, una vez que su estrategia terminó de madurar.

―Perfecto, harás feliz a muchos hombres ―respondió el desalmado, irritante novio que tenía.

―¡Bájame! ―gritó, haciendo más fuerza que antes para liberarse. Taichi no necesitó aumentar el agarre sobre su cintura: no era mucha la fuerza que la pequeña Mimí podía oponer para resistirse a él.

―Piénsalo pragmáticamente: nuestra sociedad es una de las que más suicidios comete. Si alguno de esos hombres que te ve hoy (o mujeres, por qué no) pensaba acabar con su vida, le asegurarás unas próximas noches de buenos sueños y seguro, seguro ―acentuó la palabra― los harás desistir de su idea. ¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que quieres hacer algo significativo por el mundo? Como yo lo veo, estoy asegurándote cumplir con tu deseo antes siquiera que lo intentes. ¡Ojalá todas las chicas tuvieran novios como yo!

Taichi no la vio, pero Mimí había rodado los ojos y hasta bostezado aburrida, como cada vez que su novio comenzaba a tirarse flores a sí mismo en vez de alabarla a ella.

―Si no me bajas gritaré y atraeré a la policía. Tal vez mi servicio a la humanidad sea encerrarte antes de que te conviertas en el primer ministro más insensible, desalmado y malo, ¡y tonto! ―agregó, apenas esa cualidad se le ocurrió― de la historia de Japón. ¡Bájame, no te quiero más!

―Me dices eso tres veces por semana, mi preciosa orquídea de las violetas. Ya sé que no lo dices en serio. Soy más irresistible para ti que esa crema que se agotó ―respondió, sonriendo, mientras con largas zancadas se acercaba a una fuente de agua.

―Lo has entendido todo mal, señor soy-un-universitario-y-hablo-todo-correctamente. Si salgo contigo es solo porque, cuando seas primer ministro, podré competir y ser más princesa que la otra, esa con título nobiliario ―explicó―. Si vas preso por secuestro de persona, o sea de _mí_ , no me servirás para mis planes. ¡Si no me bajas ahora mismo terminaré contigo de verdad! ―gritó, enojada. Taichi la apretó más y recostó su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Mimí.

―Entonces mejor aprovecho para tocarte un poco más. No tendré muchas princesas hermosas de cabellos con olor a miel y piernas suaves que acariciar en la cárcel.

―Eres un insoportable ―pero él sabía que su charla zalamera había aflojado su enojo.

―¿Puedes encontrarme en el medio? ¿En algo así como… insoportablemente irresistible? ―pidió.

―Solo si me bajas ahora ―fue la contraoferta de Mimí.

Taichi no se hizo rogar más: su hombro quemaba y la fuerza de sus brazos sucumbiría en cualquier momento. No lo diría jamás, _jamás_ , porque cualquier referencia a su peso sería equivalente a decirle que estaba gorda (en la cosmovisión Tachikawa, por supuesto) y eso sí que sería motivo para interrumpir ese noviazgo tan escandalosamente divertido que tenían.

Con un solo movimiento, otra vez algo brusco, Taichi regresó a Mimí al piso y la ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la fuente de agua. No tardó en notar que en sus piernas, desnudas de ropa y ahora del agarre de sus brazos, tenía piel de gallina. Mimí tenía frío.

Sin ningún comentario, Taichi se sacó la esponjosa bufanda naranja que ella le había tejido y la enrolló en sus piernas.

―Mi problema no es tener frío en las piernas ―susurró, sosteniendo sus manos―. Mi problema es la sequedad cuando no consigo cremas buenas. ―Mimí esperaba que su tono lastimero arrepintiera a su novio.

Taichi no era tan fácil.

―Tal vez debieras abrigarte las piernas en invierno para evitar que se te sequen.

―¡Yo no voy a permitir que el clima decida sobre mi indeclinable deber con la moda y el buen vestir! ―se quejó, apretando sus puños sobre la bufanda. Taichi sonrió.

―¡No me puedo resistir cuando eres tan tierna! ―exclamó, y la besó en la nariz―. Tampoco me puedo resistir cuando sé que tienes la nariz tan fría ―y volvió a besarla―. Ni mucho menos puedo besarte tan solo un número par de veces ―y por tercera vez, la besó en la nariz.

Cuando la soltó, Mimí estaba sonrojada y contenta. Si Taichi no hubiera tentado su suerte, casi habría olvidado el tema de la crema.

―Eres muy linda cuando te enojas. Pero ya estás grande para estos berrinches. A veces me haces pasar algo de vergüenza.

A-veces-me-haces-pasar-algo-de-vergüenza. Mimí registró todas las palabras. _Todas._

Se paró inmediatamente. Esa fue solo la primera de sus reacciones. Mientras la bufanda se deslizaba por sus piernas, taconeó contra el piso y cruzó los brazos.

―¿Vergüenza? ¿Tú me hablas _a mí_ de que _tú_ pasas vergüenza en público?

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ―protestó, parándose también. Mimí no se amilanó por tener que mirar hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos.

―Pues para empezar, hablemos de la clara diferencia entre "tire" y "empuje" ―dijo, levantando con fuerza la barbilla, dispuesta a mantener la guerra de miradas.

―Esos carteles siempre están en inglés, y entre "pull" y "push" no hay ninguna diferencia clara ―se defendió, apretando los puños.

―Hay una diferencia clara de dos letras.

―Tú siempre te crees superior por haber vivido en Norteamérica. Ya es hora de que bajes los humos. _No es la gran cosa, Mimí._

―Hace dos meses te encontré buscando oportunidades de estudiar un semestre en Estados Unidos ―dijo, con seriedad.

―¡Eso era solo para estar cerca de ti si vuelves para allá! ―protestó, ofendido porque ella no se diera cuenta de lo obvio.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Mimí, aparentemente afectada por la revelación.

Y cuando Taichi la vio bajar los brazos, mirar hacia otro lado y acercarse a él, se dio cuenta. _Él nunca se lo había dicho._

―No, Mimí, jaja, claro que no, era un chiste que te hacía, jeje ―respondió, visiblemente nervioso. Se acomodó el nudo de la corbata y pasó una mano por sus cortos cabellos.

―¿Estarías dispuesto a irte al otro lado del mundo por mí? ¿ _Por mí?_ ―repitió, ignorando completamente su última intervención.

Taichi no contestó, volvió la vista hacia atrás, nervioso, y divisó parte de su bufanda dentro de la fuente de agua.

―¡Mimí, mira lo que has hecho! ―protestó, levantando su prenda del agua fría. La mitad estaba seca, pero la otra parte chorreaba agua de escasa potabilidad―. ¡Tengo una hora de viaje hasta casa!

―¡Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo! ―gritó Mimí, loca de alegría, y sin importarle sus piernas al aire, el frío o la bufanda empapada de su novio, saltó sobre su novio―. ¡Yo también te quiero mucho! ―gritó, otra vez, en su oído.

―Siempre me dices "yo también" aunque yo no haya dicho nada ―observó.

―Yo ya sé que me quieres.

―Entonces no necesito decírtelo más.

―¡Sí necesitas! ―gritó, esta vez intencionalmente en su oído.

―Mi preciosa orquídea de las violetas… ―susurró, sonriendo y apretando su cintura contra sí. Los pies de Mimí continuaban en al aire.

―Taichi-chan…. ―murmuró, como lo pronunciaba ella, "Ta-í-chichan", y a él tanto lo hacía reír.

―¿Mmh?

―Si me sueltas… podremos dejar de empaparnos con la bufanda que tenemos entre nuestras pancitas.

―Tan correcta como siempre, mi querida orquídea de las violetas.

Y sin más preámbulo, Taichi la bajó. Ambas panzas mostraban una gran macha de agua donde habían apretado la bufanda que él sostenía entre sus manos.

Muertos de frío, pero locos de alegría, enlazaron sus manos para caminar hasta lo de Mimí.

Correr, porque de verdad, _muertos de frío._

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? Siento que debo redimirme por el otro micho tan feo que escribí. Le dije a Androide 28 que quería hacerle otro y él me sugirió que lo dedicara a todo el topic (que abnegado… ¿o será un vivo, que no quería que su nombre quedara atado a otro feo fanfic? Mmh…). Espero que esto cumpla la función, yo lo subo mucho más segura que cuando subí el otro (ese drabble me persigue en mis pesadillas, les digo).


End file.
